


insanity is just a point of view

by Rethira



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 09:14:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rethira/pseuds/Rethira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, so you and Kaiba Seto make out once or twice a week. You fail to see how that is anyone else's business.</p>
            </blockquote>





	insanity is just a point of view

It’s not a big thing, you’d argue. Hell, it’s barely enough of a thing to be called a thing. You don’t know why anyone would care about it anyway, beyond the whole stupid _he’s a billionaire_ thing, and that’s a stupid reason to care. You’d take caring because he’s the biggest dick this side of the Pacific over _he’s a billionaire_ , but apparently people can overlook being a jerk when you have wads of money to throw at people.

You haven’t told your friends. Not all of it. It’s not like you have anything to embarrassed about, and he wouldn’t know embarrassed if it stole his Blue Eyes, but. But. It’s private. Special.

Okay, so you and Kaiba Seto make out once or twice a week, usually somewhere you won’t be noticed. The first time was behind the bike sheds at school, and he’d shoved you up against the wall and you’d hiked your legs up around his hips and yeah, so maybe it wasn’t _just_ making out, but you’re both healthy teenage boys and you always kind of knew it’d come down to fuck or fight between you two.

You won’t call him amazing, because the jerkass doesn’t need his ego stroking any more, but it was better than some. Good, and for all he’s Mr Ice Prince around everyone else, he can work up a bit of passion when he really wants. _A for effort_ , you’d said the first time, grinning at him with blood on your lips and he’d growled and his eyes had gone smoky dark and you’d shuddered because hormones and then you’d made out some more because why the hell not?

The second time had been in the basement parking lot of Kaiba Corp., and he’d been pissed at you even being there so it’d been more fight than fuck, and then he shoved you in his car and you’d given him shit for being able to kneel in the back of his car, even though he was still shaky and staring at you with wide shocked eyes because he’d expected a lot of things, but probably not a blowjob in the backseat of his car like you were cheesy American high school kids.

He’d gotten into a fight with Yugi the next day, and there’d been posturing and throwing around cards and the whole gang had obligingly trooped over to Kaiba Corp., to play on his top of the line whatever machines, and fuck, they’d raged against each other and the second Kaiba came down, tight with fury over another loss, you wanted to march over a shove your hand down his pants – he’d been _smouldering_ at you, yeah, look at the mutt use a big word, fuck but Honda and Anzu and Ryou and Otogi were standing around and cheering and clapping Yugi on the back so you waited until you were leaving and then you found the nearest payphone and he’d snapped at you but still met you round the back of his building. He’d bitched and shouted and when you sucked his cock down your throat he’d called you a worthless mangy mutt and you’d come really fucking hard. When you kissed him after, he’d been able to taste himself on you, and it’d surprised a vulnerable look out of him.

_You’re such a fuck_ , you told him, and he must’ve understood because he punched you in the face and you’d had to go to school with a black eye.

It was okay though, because he licked it later, his tongue hot on your skin and his hand had wrapped around your cock and tugged until you came shuddering and gasping his name and he’d said _that’s a good dog_.

You still fought. He’s good in a fight, you give him that. Good at dodging. You looked it up, and you think he’s practiced circle-walking, but he can still throw a punch when he needs to. Mostly you and he fight with words, and he always wins because words just aren’t your strong point, and usually he wins when you use your fists, but you win the other times. You win when you fight with cards, and you win when you fight with your hands and your tongue, and you win when you can say _A for effort_ , but he’s getting better at fucking so you don’t get to say it too often anymore.

He invited you to his place once, and you’d fought him all the way to his bedroom, and onto his bed, and then you’d wrapped your legs around him and rubbed up against him like a cat and he’d bitten your neck and made you come over and over again with just his hands and his voice. You’d managed, when he wasn’t pushing your head towards his dick, to say _maybe get your dick up me, slick me with your come and fuck me hard and open, huh?_ and he’d groaned like you’d stolen the air from his lungs – but he never acted on it, and you haven’t brought it up since.

You want it though. This thing may just barely be a thing, but you’ve gotten this far and you’re fucked (haha, the mutt made a funny) if you’re not going to go all the way. Baby steps, you think. Little baby steps until the spoilt rich kid wants his dick in the brat from the wrong side of the tracks.

You’re half way there anyway. You make out more than you fight, and you’re pleasantly sore and aching after. You have this nice warm feeling in your limbs most of the time, and you feel loose and ready for anything. And if maybe you’re thinking that making out on a bed or a sofa would be nice once in a while, it was Kaiba’s idea to get beds involved. He doesn’t even comment when you taunt him over to your crummy flat, and you thank every deity you’ve never believed in that your dad doesn’t come home while you’re straddling Kaiba’s legs and rutting up against him like a bitch in heat.

He doesn’t even make the comparison, although you’re pretty sure he thinks it.

You’ve got him cornered near the abandoned block one day after school, and he’s smirking like you’re gonna go down on him (you are) when his phone rings and then there’s yelling and grumbling and a lot of _I know, I’m sorry, calm down Mokuba, this is no way to behave_ and then he asks _can you summon people to placate Mokuba?_ and that’s how you end up having dinner at Kaiba’s mansion with the gang and Mokuba. Kaiba spends the entire meal chained to his laptop and you kind of wish you’d been able to blow him before because now you’re all worked up and it is _agony_ to sit here and keep all your talk carefully away from _I want to suck you off_.

Mokuba demands videogames, and you play the worst you’ve ever played then beg off to say you need the bathroom and Kaiba must have got the fucking message because he joins you down the hall five minutes later and you get your mouth on his cock faster than you ever have before and he’s a _wreck_ afterwards and _you did that_ , you made him lose his cool. When you get back you make a show of complaining about the mansion being too big so you got lost and Kaiba returns twenty minutes after you looking perfectly put together and sans laptop – he picks up one of the game controllers and proceeds to own everyone, even Yugi, and you’re still all loose limbed and lazy from before, and he’s right there so you just fall asleep on him and he must be too pleased at beating his arch-nemesis to really care about appearances.

Game night becomes a thing, as do the blowjobs while game night is occurring. If anyone notices the way you and Kaiba leave the room together and come back a lot sleepier, they don’t say jack, and if you never win you don’t even care because you end up falling asleep on Kaiba every game night and he never throws you off.

He buys you burgers and doesn’t bitch about it, and when you crawl into bed with him one game night, long after everyone else has gone home, he just wraps you in his freakishly long arms and lets you drool on his pillow.

Three days later some douchebag with a camera-phone catches you two kissing ‘round the back of the school, and the press goes fucking _nuts_.

He doesn’t care. If he registers the media going crazy over his gay crisis – which you can testify is _not_ a crisis – he doesn’t show it. If he’s angry that everyone knows, he doesn’t mention it. The only thing he does do is that when jerkass paparazzi start hounding you for every little detail, he turns up and tells them to piss right off and starts sending a car over to pick you up for school. If he gets a few more blowjobs for that, well, he sure isn’t complaining.

School’s probably the worst about it. The teachers have always been piss terrified of Kaiba, but there’re rules, and not making out on school property is one of them. You figure your presence in the equation makes it easier on them; if Kaiba Seto hadn’t enrolled in Domino High, he never would have met Jounouchi Katsuya. Ergo, Domino High is at fault for Kaiba Seto making out with Jounouchi Katsuya.

Game nights stop, if only because Honda throws a fit about Kaiba’s tongue in your mouth. Mokuba is loudly disappointed, but brightens considerably when you turn up, even when you say _sorry kiddo, this is more date night than game night_ and Kaiba wakes you up with lazy soft kisses in the morning and you say _so I wasn’t kidding you can put it in me if you want_.

His eyes go hot and dark when you say that, and his breath catches in his throat, but he doesn’t ask if you’re sure and his fingers are gentle and slow and when he does push in, slicked and careful, he shudders and rests his head against your throat and says _you are insane_ and you say _I love you too_.

**Author's Note:**

> If any of my ships counts as a guilty pleasure ship, this would be it.


End file.
